


A Little Bit Married

by Sotheylived



Series: Follower Appreciation [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/Sotheylived
Summary: For the following prompt from Lenfaz: Early Season 2, Captain Swan, Accidental Marriage :) (you never know what was in that treasure room at the top of the beanstalk)





	A Little Bit Married

“You got married?!“ 

Emma turns toward the fairy sharply, trying to push down the pain suddenly bubbling up in her chest at the thought of Hook being married. 

"What?” Hook asks, looking from Tinkerbell back to the group, eyes hesitating on Emma for a second longer than everyone else. “No I didn’t lass." 

Tink squints at him, eyes flicking to Emma briefly before she grabs them both and roughly pulls them away from the rest of their group. Emma doesn’t have time to wonder why she’s being included in this little meeting before the fairy speaks. 

"Don’t lie to me,” she spits. “I may no longer have my wings, but I can still see the echos of magic, and you are both covered in the stuff." 

Hook scratches at the nape of his neck, flush high on his cheeks. "I must confess, I have no clue what you’re talking about love." 

"Us both?!” Emma asks, unable to help herself. 

Tink rolls her eyes. “Yes, all magic leaves a reside behind. Fairies can see the traces and usually tell what sort of spell was cast. In this case,” she says, waving a hand at the two of them, “you’re both covered in pure gold traces." 

"I’m still not following,” Emma says, chancing a glance at Killian. 

Tink sighs. “The only thing that leaves gold traces is the kind of magic that is naturally occurring - the magic that happens when two people promise themselves to one another." 

"Well you’re wrong. Hook and I are certainly not married." 

The smile Tink directs at Emma makes her feel like strangling the woman.   
"I’m not wrong,” she says shaking her head. “Whether you intended to or not, you’re spirits are intertwined together indefinitely." 

Hook opens his mouth to say something but Emma beats him to the punch. "We don’t have time for this. I have to find my son. Are you helping us or not?" 

Later, much later, when they’re on a ship flying through the night towards a town that’s rapidly becoming home, with her son safely stowed below, Emma finds Hook at the wheel keeping a silent vigil on the night. 

"What do you think Tinkerbell was talking about?” Emma asks, unable to forget the conversation now that her son is safe. 

Hook shrugs, glancing at her before returning his gaze to the stars as they pass. “I spoke with the lass that night. She explained it a bit better then, marriage isn’t exactly the right word. Not every marriage has magic, and magic can exist without a wedding." 

Emma scoffs and silently counts to ten to keep herself from punching him in the throat. "There’s no magic between us Hook." 

Emma watches as his cheeks bloom pink in the starlight. His flicks his gaze towards her for a brief instant before looking back out over the bow. He clears his throat and Emma gets the distinct sense that she’s said something wrong. What though, she has no idea since she hasn’t exactly said anything untruthful.  

"When I explained the same to Tinkerbell, she also mentioned that touching a magical object together could enhance the connection if both people are thinking of one another…” He trails off and Emma tries to think of any time she and Hook had both been touching the same magical object. An image flashes in her memory, the two of them at the top of a beanstalk, fingers brushing as she rips a treasure out of his hands, a jolt of electricity reverberating through her long after the contact. 

“That makes no sense." 

Hook shrugs and adjusts the wheel minutely. 

"She can’t be right,” Emma continues, ignoring the fact that she’s arguing with herself. “How could our souls be joined or whatever without us knowing? What, did we both touch the One Ring at the same time and believe really hard and suddenly are souls are intertwined? Give me a break." 

Hook finally,  _finally_ looks at her and Emma’s breath catches. "Are you worried you’re falling for me Swan?" 

She shakes her head and keeps her eyes far far away from his lips. 

"You wish.”

Years later, Emma will think back on this moment - when his smile turns shy, and he says  _aye_  so softly the word is nearly swallowed up into the night - as the moment that she fell, just a little bit in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo and ten years later I've finally finished all of my follower appreciation prompts! Thanks for sending them in :)


End file.
